Purple Wave Treaty
|date = 12/21/2009 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=76454 |termin = |link2= |status = Inactive |color = darkred }} The Purple Wave Treaty was an between the Aqua Defense Initiative and Invicta. It was announced on December 21, 2009. Text of the Treaty Preamble The alliances of Invicta and the Aqua Defense Initiative (ADI) come together here today to declare and celebrate their friendship. Invicta and ADI have decided that is in the spirit of their alliances to acknowledge this friendship formally, and act as necessary to maintain this relationship. Section I - Sovereignty The two signing parties, the Aqua Defense Initiative and Invicta, hereby and forever recognize the sovereignty of each other, and the right of each to determine their own fate. Section II - Peace Both Invicta and ADI shall co-exist in peace with one another. If a nation from either alliance should act harmful to the other alliance, they must be ordered to offer peace and reparations to make up for any damages that have been done. Any defending nation in this instance will limit any retaliation to the number and types of attacks received. Should the harmful nation refuse to offer peace and fulfill the terms of reparation, they will be declared a rogue and handled by the policies of the defending nation's alliance. Item A Neither alliance will take up the act of spying on the other alliance's nations. Item B Neither signatory will engage in the use of sanctions against member nations of the other alliance without written permission from that alliance's government. Section III - Friendship The members of ADI and Invicta shall act on friendship to one another, in public forums, IRC, and in game. Section IV - Intelligence If either alliance receives information that indicates an imminent danger to the other alliance, the receiving alliance will inform the other alliance of the threat to the other alliance. Relevant information will be provided, but the source of that information may be left undisclosed. Section V - War If either alliance finds themselves at war, they may request financial or military assistance from the other. Although not obligated to, the other alliance is greatly encouraged to provide aid. Item A Either alliance may use this treaty as an optional defense pact. Should either alliance be attacked by an outside force, they may contact the other alliance and request military assistance. Said alliance has up to 48 hours to reply. Item B Refusal to follow Section V, Item A. cannot be used as grounds to terminate this treaty. Item C If either Invicta or ADI decides to declare war on another alliance, this may be used as an optional assistance pact, and the declaring alliance may request assistance from the other signatory. Assistance is not mandatory, but encouraged. When asked for assistance, the other signatory has 48 hours to inform the other of whether or not assistance will be granted. Section VI - Termination Should the need to remain friends to one another no longer be of benefit to either alliance, either alliance may initiate termination of this pact at any time; however, the withdrawing alliance must notify the other alliance through diplomatic channels 48 hours prior to doing this, except when the countersigned has violated Section II. Signatories For Invicta *Jorost, President & Minister of Sexy *Atlashill, Vice President (also, Dawny ) *Dan2680, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Haflinger, Dean of the Diplomatic Corps *Buddyboyrollin, Minister of War For the Aqua Defense Initiative *John Warbuck, Lord High Sentinel *Yuurei, Lord of Foreign Affairs *JDorian, Lord of Finance *Magister Populi, Lord of Internal Affairs *Kingly, Lord of Defense Category:Treaties of Invicta Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of Aqua Defense Initiative